Perfect
by The Cool Kat
Summary: Balto and Steele look back on their relationship thus far, and all the pleasant surprises that have come with it. Slash fic. Sequel to "Nothing Left to Lose". Rated M for sex and swearing.


**_Perfect:_**

_March 16, 1926._

Balto treaded as lightly as he could over the frozen earth. He had to be extra careful where he stepped today, since he couldn't see where he was going. His annoying boyfriend made sure of that.

"Remember wolf-dog, keep those eyes shut", the malamute reminded him, and Balto nodded his head so the bigger dog knew he understood.

You know, his blood used to boil whenever Steele would call him names like 'wolf-dog' or 'half-breed', but now he kinda liked it. Maybe because they were no longer meant as insults but more of nicknames; the malicious intent he used to have before was now replaced by loving playfulness. Some people had pet names for their partners, these just happened to be Steele's (it was certainly as endearing as the purebred was going to get). Though he wondered when he was ever gonna come up with some of his own to describe the malamute.

After walking blindly in the dark for a few more minutes, Steele stopped the hybrid with his paw, indicating they had apparently reached…wherever it was the former lead dog had taken him.

Steele turned towards the half-breed (who still had his eyes closed). "Alright Balto, guess where we are?",, he requested, grinning eagerly.

Balto paused for a second. All it took was a sniff of the air and he immediately knew the answer. "We're in the forest; about 50 miles south of the mountains, and 25 miles east of polar bear territory", he replied.

Even though his eyes were still shut tight, he knew his boyfriend had to be frowning when he muttered, "Show off". He was referring of course to his supersensitive nose – capable of tracking many a lost team through even the thickest of blizzards.

The wolf-dog couldn't help but laugh and (knowing it was okay now) opened his eyes to survey the land around them. They were in a clearing - a rare patch of open space in a forest that was otherwise filled to the brim with trees. Of course, he had been here before, lots of times.

He glanced back at his mate. "I _should_ know all the scents. I'm the one who showed you this place", he reminded him.

"Do you remember what we did here when you first took me?", the malamute asked, his sly grin returning.

Balto snorted. "How I could forget?", the half-breed replied.

Steele's grin turned into a full blown smirk now. "This is the place where you let me fuck you", he said bluntly, obviously what he had been building up to.

"And I you", Balto reminded him; in case his sometimes cocky mate had 'forgotten' that part. Speaking of memories… "Are you feeling nostalgic?", the half-breed realized. "Don't tell me _you're_ getting sentimental?", he accused teasingly.

"Please. In your dreams", Steele said dismissively. But when he saw the way Balto was looking at him, eyebrows raised like he wasn't buying a word of it, Steele's 'cool' façade started to slip. "Well…maybe just a little", he admitted. "But only because today is a special day", he added quickly, when he saw that satisfied look appear on his mate's face.

Balto knew exactly what day Steele was talking about. "Our anniversary", he said matter-of-factly.

"Right", the black and white dog confirmed.

It was one whole year to the day Steele kissed him and stopped him from taking his life. The first few months of the previous year were such dark days that the half-breed didn't like to think about them that much; choosing to live in the present like Jenna asked him to. But he had still memorized the exact date and the exact time he and Steele shared their first kiss, since that was the moment his life changed for the better.

"You remembered", Balto noted, walking towards Steele with a grin wide enough to match his'.

"Of course I remembered; that was just as big a day for me as it was for you", the malamute reasoned. "It was the day I finally grew a pair and did what I should have done when we were pups", he said satisfactorily.

"I'm glad you did", Balto replied, before he did the thing - the thing he knew his mate couldn't get enough of. He started nuzzling Steele on the neck, rubbing it with his big, furry ears. A year ago hell itself would have frozen over before he even considered doing this for his rival – but times change.

This was the sort of thing both dogs and wolves liked to do to each other to show affection. It was basically the canine equivalent of rubbing a person's belly. No mongrel, no matter how macho they were, could deny it was pure bliss. In no time at all, Steele was sighing contently as Balto rubbed himself against him. If he was a cat he'd probably be purring by now.

Of course, his boyfriend touching him like this was doing far more than just relaxing him. Each movement of his mate's head sent blood rushing towards his groin. The black and white malamute was well aware that he was now semi-hard, and still stiffening.

Sometimes the effects Balto had on him amazed him. Not to mention, the effects he had on Balto.

"Damn wolf-dog, you're turning me on just by doing _this_", he said, throat rumbling.

Balto smirked and pulled away from the bigger dog. "It never did take much to make you horny", he replied. "Remember how eager you were to hump me our first time?", he reminded him.

Steele wasted no time in teasing him back. "You know what I _don't_ remember? You telling me to stop while I was riding your ass. In fact you were pushing it up", he said smugly, managing to get snicker out of Balto before he plopped down on his rump in the snow.

Naturally Balto did the same (cause he sure wasn't gonna keep standing up if his boyfriend was sitting down), and leaned against the purebred's side. He loved nights like this. Nights were they just (and they rarely ever used this word) cuddled up to each other. Even though they often took a few blows to each other egos, they more than enjoyed each other's company.

"You know it's probably being back in this place that's got me in the mood", Steele said suddenly, pulling Balto out of his thoughts. "We made so many memories here", the purebred reasoned, before slyly wagging his eyebrows at the half-breed next to him.

Balto had to admit, he had a point. "It's been a year but I can still remember all of them", he said. "_Every last, homo-erotic one_", he added in his head, as his mind flashbacked to that day, nine months ago.

**((()-()))**

_June 26, 1925._

It was around 2:00 in the afternoon, and Balto (Steele's boyfriend of over three months now) had brought him to a large clearing in the woods that apparently no one else knew about.

"So this is really where you go when you're bored?", Steele asked curiously.

"Yep", Balto said proudly. "Did you think that when I'm not in Nome I'm lazing around in the trawler all the time?", he asked sarcastically.

"Yes", Steele replied bluntly. He never had been one to sugarcoat things.

Balto snorted. "Hardly. This is where I go when I want to think and be alone", the hybrid explained.

Steele padded up to him. "Don't tell me we came out here to 'ponder all of life's mysteries'? Cause we could have stayed in Nome for that, where's it warm", the malamute whined. Just because blizzard season had passed didn't mean the weather was any less cold than it had been all winter – even for dogs with fur coats as thick as Balto and Steele's.

Balto couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's complaints, especially considering the irony that only he knew about. "Nah, don't worry Steele, we'll be making our own heat soon enough", he said reassuringly.

Steele cocked his head to the side, not understanding. "What does that mean?", he asked.

This was it. What Balto had been waiting for. What the cunning half-breed had been planning since the moment he decided to bring Steele out here.

So why wasn't he telling him _what_ he meant? Why couldn't he force his mouth to work the way he wanted it to? Why wasn't he saying anything?!

"_Damn it Balto! Don't chicken out now!_", the hybrid cursed at himself (mentally of course). Outside his mind he was still being completely silent, looking down at his feet and shuffling them through the snow, to his boyfriend's further confusion.

Eventually, he took a deep breath and looked up at the now worried malamute. "Steele, I want to thank you", he said.

"For what?", Steele asked.

"For being my mate. Because I'm not sure I've ever done it before", he said quietly, slipping back into his old, shy ways.

Steele's expression softened; this was a pleasant surprise.

"You've helped me in a way no other dog has done for me before. Not since Jenna anyway", Balto continued. "You make me laugh. You visit me every day. You're always so patient with me, and I know you're really listening to me when I bother you with all my problems", he said. He saw Steele start to move his mouth, and he knew the malamute was about to say something like 'you don't bother me', but he wasn't finished yet so he raised his paw to stop him.

"You've given me a reason to get up in the morning again. You make me feel like I'm not a waste of everyone's space", he said.

"Bet you never thought I'd be that guy", the purebred spoke up before Balto could stop him, being sarcastic as usual.

"No", Balto replied honestly; he had never been one to sugarcoat things either. "I never thought you would be the best mate I could ever ask for. But you are", he said gratefully, before he caught the malamute off guard by hugging him around the chest.

When the short embrace was over and the half-breed pulled away, Steele chuckled. "Well Balto, as much as you flatter me, I'm afraid I have to disagree. If anyone's the best mate in the world, it's you. In fact you're practically a saint", the purebred declared, making Balto the confused one this time. "You know, that used to get on my nerves to just no end - but now I thank god for it", he mused. When he saw that Balto still didn't get it, he decided to explain things further.

"I beat you, I kicked you, I tried to kill you. I basically did everything I could to break you and your spirit. When I kissed you on that rooftop, you should've beat the shit out of me", he said guiltily. "It's what any normal dog would do", he reasoned.

Balto grinned. "I'm not a normal dog", he said simply.

"And that's why I love you", Steele replied before he leaned forward and captured the half-breed in a long, chaste kiss.

Balto could have sucked face with his mate all day (it was certainly a tempting thought), but if he did they would never get anywhere. Maybe. So after letting himself enjoy it for about half a minute he pulled back, to the bigger dog's disappointment. "Steele, we're getting off track", he said, panting for air.

"What I was trying to say, before we got distracted, is that we've been mates for quite some time now. It's pretty safe to say that we both love each other _and_ trust each other", Balto continued.

Steele wasted no time in barking out a reply. "You bet your ass", he agreed, without a hint of uncertainty, to make sure the wolf-dog knew he shared the exact same feelings as him.

"Which is why I'm finally ready…for the mating part…of being mates", Balto explained awkwardly.

He didn't know what kind of reaction he had been expecting from Steele, but he certainly hadn't pictured he would start laughing, like he had just told him an incredibly funny joke. But sure enough Steele looked like he would laugh his head off. He didn't know whether to be insulted or amused himself by the sight of the dog cracking up.

When he saw the angle in which Balto's eyebrows were arched, Steele finally realized the obvious and calmed down again. "You're serious", he said, more of a statement than a question. Balto nodded in reply. "You really want me to...?", he asked, and Balto nodded again. "Are…are you sure?", he stammered; now that he knew Balto was dead serious he wanted to make sure the hybrid knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

"Look down", Balto replied.

Steele did as he asked and a split second later his eyes widened, when he realized he was looking right at his mate's cock - fully erect and sticking out from his groin area. Since both dogs were sitting upright, face-to-face, Balto's member was starting to poke Steele in the stomach; which got _him_ hard almost instantaneously.

"You are", he noted. He forced himself to look back up at the half-breed's face. Balto's expression told Steele everything he needed to know about the husky's state of mind – it was practically screaming 'fuck me'. "Then so am I", he decided, the indecision in his voice now replaced by lust and desire.

Balto shared his enthusiasm. "What do I do?", he asked eagerly.

"Crouch", Steele growled wantonly.

Balto wasted no time in doing just that. The half-breed crouched down low, his stomach hovering just over the ground and his arousal throbbing beneath him; it was so hard it almost looked painful. He lifted his hind end up a few inches higher, as he waited for his mate to take him.

"God, I love it when you do that", he moaned… and Steele hadn't even touched him yet.

"Do what?", the malamute asked, curiously temporarily distracting him from his own need.

Balto's face changed again, and Steele knew the hybrid hadn't meant to say that much. He was embarrassed – not to the point of the blushing, but enough to make him close his eyes and want to bury his face in his paws (he probably would have if he could). "I said that out loud", he groaned, speaking to himself.

Whatever he was talking about, it had to be good. Steele's inner puppy had to know about it; it could be something worth poking fun at later. "You love it when I do what?", he asked, more coaxingly this time.

Balto sighed; there was point in trying to hide it. He knew the malamute would get it out of him sooner or later – he was annoying persistent like that. "I love it when you talk like that, when you get all tough", he admitted. "You've got this…commanding presence that's such a turn-on", the half-breed explained, his dick pulsating again just thinking about it.

Steele was naturally surprised, and Balto couldn't say he wasn't either; he had only discovered this part of himself a few weeks ago. At the time, he had just started to return Steele's feelings of devotion (having only just begun to actually warm up to the malamute after he comforted him through another bad spell of his depression, thus earning his forgiveness) and was beginning to notice some of his mate's physical attributes – like his 'piercing blue eyes' or his 'well defined muscles', or that below the belt area that he sometimes snuck peeks at when Steele wasn't looking.

On one unassuming day, they had decided to visit the butcher's in Nome when this dog, a rival sled dog and the town's new pain in the butt, called them fags as he walked by. Of course, Steele caught up with him and made him take it back – turns out he was all mouth – but he failed to notice the effect this was having on his mate.

Balto had been strangely turned on by the whole scene. The angry stance Steele held as he stormed over, the way he puffed out his chest when he was intimidating the smaller male, and most of all the tone of voice he used - implying that whoever was on its receiving end would either bring it on or back away - were all so _intoxicating_.

Of course, Balto had seen Steele boss people around lots of times before, back when he was a jackass, and it never had an effect on him – but that was before he was attracted to him. Now that his attitude towards Steele had changed, so had the way he saw the dog. He was just lucky he got his boner down by the time Steele made that other dog turn around and apologize to him.

He still had no clue why any of that would be arousing to him, but then again he had no clue why he found Steele attractive period. He did have a hunch though, that it boiled down to the wolf in him. Everyone knew that there was a social hierarchy in pack life. Relationships between wolves were based entirely on dominate and submissive behavior. Maybe that was it, maybe it wasn't, but whatever the reason, Steele was getting the already horny half-breed even more in the mood.

This new, sexual side to Balto certainly took his mate by surprise. He had just started getting used to the idea that Balto loved him the same way he loved him, and now he was telling him he could get him all hot and bothered just by acting a certain kind of way. Not that that was a bad thing.

The malamute grinned. "Well, that 'commanding presence' as you put it comes from being a sled dog. And more specifically, a lead dog. Cause when you're running with a bunch of tired, grumpy men across the tundra almost every day, you've gotta be able to keep the boys in line", Steele explained, and Balto nodded in agreement. He knew all about how hard controlling a team was, from his brief stint as lead dog during the serum run.

Steele moved behind the wolf-dog, and started to position himself above his anus. Balto nearly came right then and there when Steele grabbed his ass for support. His tail wagging everywhere, he was sure he swiped Steele's face with it a few times. But if he did, Steele didn't comment on it. The former sled dog knew Balto was a virgin, so this probably wasn't gonna be easy for either one of them at first. Not that they both had never had more than a few experiences with pain. Still, he felt he oughta impart Balto with a few reassuring words before they began.

"Don't worry wolf-dog, you know me. My bark is worse than my bite", he promised.

"I bet you're loving this aren't you?", Balto asked him, just as Steele was about to make his move.

The black and white dog stopped what he was doing but didn't say anything, figuring Balto would explain himself in a moment's time; which he did.

"Big bad Steele, the dog who can beat anyone in a fight, finally gets _me_ pinned beneath his paws, totally submissive", the wolf-dog clarified.

Steele smirked. "You make it sound like I've always wanted to fuck you", he said jokingly.

"Haven't you?", Balto asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

The malamute chuckled. "Yeah", he admitted, unashamed. And with that, the purebred was tired of waiting. "So let's do this!", he grunted, before he jammed his cock inside Balto's hole and started moving forward.

"Oh god!", Balto groaned. He had had a pretty good idea what having Steele inside him would feel like, but he had no idea it would be this intense. Of course it hurt at first (it was one of nature's miracles that Steele's cock actually fit in there), but the pain was equally mixed with pleasure. Soon the latter overshadowed the former; or at least it did for the bottom dog anyway.

"Shit!", Steele cursed, as the tightness of Balto's ass began to push in on his member.

Though he started out rather clumsily at first – he had slept with plenty of women but never a guy before, so he had to get used to it – Steele soon developed a pattern. Since his cock wouldn't go all the way in, he widened the hole by pushing in some, then pulling back. Pushing in, pulling back - slowly stretching the walls of Balto's anus to fit his length.

Pretty soon it was smooth sailing, and both dogs began to let themselves enjoy the feeling of Steele humping his mate.

"Fuck yeah", Steele said, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pumped harder and harder.

Balto shuddered and dug his paws into the snow. Even though he couldn't see his mate, he knew he was probably grinning like a maniac at the moment.

The malamute was the most hyper he had ever been in his entire life - for two reasons. One, it had been a very long time since he had sex. The last time he had gone past third base with a chick was about a week before the serum run; which was _six_ months ago. And two, he had waited five years to live out his forbidden fantasy - riding his rival; he sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

After making the experience last as long as he could, Steele felt his cock swelling up inside Balto's butt, and he knew he was close to climaxing; no doubt it was the same for the wolf-dog. Because again, he hadn't had sex for half a year and Balto had never had sex in his entire life. "_Time to bring it home_", he decided, gritting his teeth as he sped up his movements.

"_Ohh_…", Balto cooed, his voice vibrating along with the rest of his body. It was taking all his self-control to keep himself from thrashing around beneath his lover; though he knew that control wouldn't last for much longer.

He was close, definitely close, but he still felt like Steele was holding back; perhaps because he didn't hurt want to hurt him? It was a nice gesture (especially since he had wondered beforehand if Steele would fuck him long and hard with no regard to whether or not he was in pain), but it simply wouldn't do, especially if he wanted to come at the same time as his lover.

"Steele", he spoke up.

"Yeah half-wolf?", the malamute replied, partly distracted but still paying plenty of attention to his love.

"Fuck my ass…_hard_", the hybrid requested, grinning wolfishly.

And that was all it took to send the already hyper Steele into a frenzy. He started going as hard and as fast as he could without punching a hole in the stray, hitting Balto's prostate the same way a person would bang a drum. In no time at all, Balto was howling with joy as his seed shot out of his cock. Of course this meant his tunnel constricted, squeezing down on Steele's cock and sending him over the edge too.

"FUCK YEAH!", he practically screamed as he shot load after load into Balto's asshole, filling it up with his come until it dribbled down his furry cheeks.

Soon both dogs were howling and trashing around in the snow. They looked like they were in excruciating pain, but it was really quite the opposite. Luckily, they would be a whole lot quieter all the other times they did this; especially when they were at home, living under the same roof as Steele's owner Richard and his pregnant wife. But for this first, wild time, they let themselves go as crazy as they liked.

When it was all over; when Steele had pulled out of him and they toppled over onto their backs in the come-stained snow (their fur was covered in the stuff. it would probably take forever to get out when it dried. Fortunately, they didn't care about that), Steele slowly rubbed his paws across Balto's chest. "I'm gonna have a hell of a lot of fun riding you from now on", he mumbled happily.

Balto, doing that eyebrow thing again, slowly sat up. "Who said anything about you doing all the riding?", he asked.

Steele, surprised, sat up after him. "No one. I just assumed you wanted to be the bottom, since you're the one who brought me out here and seduced me", he reasoned.

"I didn't _seduce_ you", Balto scoffed.

His mate snorted. "You showed me your hard cock and then you told me to fuck your ass…_hard_. I'd call that seducing", Steele replied, playfully mimicking his boyfriend's request from just a few moments earlier.

"Hehe…yeah, I guess it kind of is", Balto admitted, ears flattening in embarrassment as he again fought back the urge to blush. "But what I'm trying to say is that I'm not always gonna be this submissive. I'm gonna want a turn at the wheel every once in a while", he said, making sure his intentions were clear from now on. If he and Steele were really gonna be partners, they were going to be _equal_ partners, in every way.

Steele was admittedly surprised by this recent development, but again he didn't see it as a bad thing. Not at all. He tossed his arms over Balto's shoulder, so the half-breed would know he agreed with him. "Good. I don't want a pushover. I want a mate who's got some fire in him. I want a wild card", he replied, slapping Balto's back.

Now it was Balto's turn to be caught off guard. He hadn't expected it to be that easy, especially since Steele was usually just as stubborn as him. "You really mean that?", he asked, daring to get his hopes up.

"Look down", the malamute said.

Balto did as he said and (like he had been expecting) saw Steele's furry member fully erect and poking him in the stomach. Apparently, all this talk about tops and bottoms must have got him hard again. "You do", the hybrid noted, excitedly.

When he back at his boyfriend, he found Steele had folded his arms across his chest. "Well Balto, you're the only dog I know who can beat me in a fight. You may have kicked my ass, but do you really think you've got what it takes to dominate me?", he asked challengingly.

"I do", Balto replied, determined.

Steele smirked and (using that same tough guy voice he now knew his mate loved so much) said two very simple, but impossibly sexy, words. "Prove it", he growled, practically oozing confidence as he lifted his nose in the air, making that universal gesture for 'bring it on'.

For once Balto felt like Steele had earned his right to act like an arrogant jerkass (at least on this occasion). This was a dog who had survived blizzards, fought bears, and been in countless fights with other dogs. Now he was asking a half-wolf (who had survived all the same things as him) to prove he had what it took to put him in his place and fuck him like he had just done him. There was no way Balto wouldn't oblige.

If there was one thing Steele had learned about Balto from all their experiences together, it's that the wolf-dog moved fast; like a streak of lightening. Only seconds after those words had left his mouth Balto tackled him, knocking him on his back in the snow. And then before he could get up (or even move), Balto had positioned himself on top of him and used his paws to pin him down.

Naturally, the dog fought against him, growling and squirming and thrashing around almost as much as he had during sex. But despite all those muscles he had (compared to Balto's skinny, lanky frame), the half-breed was still slightly stronger than he was as well as faster; he was more than capable of holding him in place.

Eventually, the malamute stopped fighting him and leered at the half-breed, who was now staring down at him with a look of smug satisfaction. "Consider it brought", he said.

"Fuck you", Steele growled.

"It's my turn, remember?", the half-breed joked. "Besides, don't be a sore loser", he added, before he started rubbing his paws across Steele's chest.

Damn it. Steele wanted to be angry with the wolf-dog. The sore-losing hothead in him demanded he at least call for a rematch, but it was impossible to stay mad at his mate when Balto rubbing his chest and stomach like this felt _so good_. Every bit as good as those massage-thingies humans would love so much in a few decades.

The wolf-dog was dimly aware of Steele kicking his hind leg in the air and chuckled under his breath. Steele looked so much like a puppy on the extremely rare occasions he acted like this.

Eventually, Balto decided to stop playing around and turned his attention towards Steele's hole, which (considering how they were positioned, 'missionary style' as the humans would someday put it) was conveniently located right in front of him. "You think you could stretch your hips, give me some more room?", he asked.

Steele sighed. He could have just said no and remained difficult to work with, but Balto _had_ won fair and square, and Steele (despite his sour demeanor most of the time) did want to be a good boyfriend, so he decided to make things easier for him. So he pushed his legs apart, giving the hybrid a nice big target.

"Thank you", the wolf-dog said sweetly, grinning. "Now let's do this", he added (saying it less than intensely than his mate had), as he hovered around Steele's pucker for a bit, trying to find the best way to enter, before he eventually nudged the edge.

Steele had always been a top. Ever since he had his first experience with sex he had always been the dominant partner (partly because he had only ever slept with chicks til now). That's why he had tested Balto to see if he could dominate him, to see if he was worthy of topping him (as totally egotistical as that sounded). Of course, fear and worry were (understandably) part of the other reason. His ass was every bit as tight as Balto's had been when they first started, and he couldn't say he was looking forward to the widening process.

"Let's hope I can remember most of what you did", Balto said absentmindedly, making Steele's eyes widen in shock.

"You…you mean you don't re…?!", he stuttered, horrible realization washing over him. But he didn't have much time to worry about Balto's inexperience, because the wolf-dog finally decided to stop messing around and enter Steele's hole partway. Except he got the angle a bit wrong. Just as he was inserting himself the half-breed stumbled a little - and that one moment of clumsiness made a big difference on Steele's end.

The malamute just barely avoided his biting his tongue as he gritted his teeth, clenching them so hard it felt like he might grind them to dust. He had fallen off a cliff before, but _this_ was real pain. If only bondage had been invented at the time; Steele could have really used a good gag.

"Sorry! Sorry!", Balto apologized; realizing what he had forgotten and pulling out of the dog. "Hang in there, I think I know what to do now", he added as he readjusted himself. He took a mental note that a new position meant new rules. He had found the ideal path to Steele's prostate, but it was a matter of staying on that path that was the problem. And since he couldn't hold onto Steele's rump for support like his partner had done with him (though he certainly wouldn't have minded a chance to return the favor), he decided to keep himself steady by grabbing Steele's hips. Once that problem was taken care of, he was free to start pumping.

He did exactly what Steele had done (or something close to it); push in, pull out, push left, push right. He repeated that pattern over and over again until he found his rhythm, and pretty soon he could feel Steele relaxing his stance beneath him. He figured that by now the malamute's pain was turning into pleasure.

He got his answer when Steele let his tongue let his tongue loll out of his mouth, and panted pleasurably. Then he noticed Steele move his paw down to his groin and start touching himself; grabbing his erect muscle. Balto had masturbated before (yes, the hero of Nome thought about sex every once and a while, just like everyone else) so he knew what Steele was doing; stimulating himself even more so that he could speed up his climax. Good thing too, since Balto had no idea how long he would last.

"Harder wolf-dog", Steele moaned, as he slowly moved his paw up and down his painfully hard dick; stroking himself off with a passion.

Balto glanced down at Steele, about to ask him if he was sure since he was still inexperienced (he had already slipped up once), when he saw Steele giving him a look - a look that told him, without ever having to say a word, that he trusted him.

"Don't be afraid to get rough, you know I can take it", Steele said reassuringly, in-between convulsions that were being caused by his own paw and Balto's cock.

That was all the wolf-dog needed to hear. He figured that if Steele trusted him, it had to be for a good reason, even if he didn't quite trust himself. So he held on even tighter to Steele's hips and really went at it. He thrust his whole member in and pushed through the final layers of flesh to reach the prostate gland; the part of the body that would make any dog go nuts.

Balto didn't just tap it – he slammed into it. The first time this part of Steele's body had ever been touched, and it was pounded on with as much force as Balto could possibly exert (without taking the risk of hurting of his mate).

"HOLY SHIT!", Steele yelled, his back arching as a mixture of pain and pleasure flooded his body at the exact same time. This was enough to turn a cowardly braggart like him into a full blown masochist.

All it took was a few more hits like that one, and a few more strokes of Steele's paw, to make the gland active. Come shot out of Steele's member like a geyser, soaking the paw that grasped it and spraying all over Balto's chest. They both loved every second of it. And of course during the whole thing Steele was screaming out a multitude of curses so colorful and inventive that Balto wondered if he kissed his mother with that mouth of his.

However, Balto didn't have long to think about that, since Steele's swearing, combined with the tightening of his tunnel, and the mere sight of the malamute losing control was the perfect combo to send the world's greatest canine hero over the edge. Balto absolutely flooded Steele's tunnel with his come, and then some (the ground would smell like their essence for months afterwards).

And during his climax, he relied of Steele to hold him steady; to keep him strong and standing; to be his rock. In other words, exactly what he'd been doing since their first kiss.

God, he loved this man.

Naturally when the moment passed and Balto collapsed on the malamute's chest, the first thing Steele did was laugh and throw his arms around the hybrid's back, holding him close. Not that their come wouldn't do a good enough job of holding them together once it dried.

For once neither of them said a word; Balto didn't even try to get his dick out of Steele's butt. They just laid there on the snow on top of each other, enjoying each other's warmth. And not just literal warmth; the warm fuzzy feeling they both got when they were together.

Steele, despite his 'cool' act, was especially ecstatic. He had waited five whole years for this, and now that he had finally got it what could he say? Except that it was totally worth it.

He was so glad Balto wasn't a normal dog. This was a whole lot more fun than getting beat up.

**((()-()))**

_March 16, 1926._

"And we've been doing it like rabbits every night ever since", Steele finished, nine months later, in the exact same clearing.

Balto laughed, throwing his head back. "You're totally exaggerating", he reasoned, pushing playfully on the bigger dog.

"Alright, every other night then", the malamute conceded.

"Now that I can believe", Balto said, slinging his arm around Steele's neck. He then looked around at the trees surrounding them. "Yeah, we sure made a lot of memories here", he said nostalgically.

Steele looked at him with that mischievous glint in his eye and (like a little boy who was about to do something especially naughty) the sneaky tone to his voice couldn't be hidden as he spoke what was on his mind. "How about we make some more?", he suggested, before he gave the hybrid a gentle peck on the lips. He knew his boyfriend well enough by now to know that was all it would take.

Balto wasted no time in kissing back, and this time Steele deepened it, pushing in more on the hybrid's lips. At least until a thought of his own appeared in Balto's head and the wolf-dog pulled away, tilting his head to the side.

"Is that why you brought us out here? Because you wanted to have sex?", he asked jokingly.

Steele shook his head, denying his mate's accusation immediately. "No. Not sex. _Anniversary sex_", he replied, before kissing the wolf-dog again. This time he made sure it lasted a little bit longer before one of them pulled away. And this time he was that person.

"Anniversary sex is totally different than your average, ordinary sex; it's a whole lot more special. It's gotta be done in just right in the place, at just the right time. In other words, it's gotta be perfect", he clarified, grinning again – he obviously felt like he had succeeded in his goal.

Balto managed to smirk one last time before Steele laid a _fourth_ one on him. This time simple kissing led to them rolling around in the snow and playing like puppies. Among other things.

But the desire to make love to his partner wasn't the only thing on Balto's mind. He was also thinking about how, for once, he and Steele were completely on the same page. This mood, this place, and this night, truly was perfect. As perfect as their love.

The End.

**_Author's Notes:_**

Heh, well here I am again, with a sequel/midquel to a story I only wrote just a month ago. Let me explain.

When I wrote "**_Nothing Left to Lose_**" I wanted to prove you didn't need sex to have a good slash fic, just a good story. But while I was writing it I couldn't deny I was curious about what Balto and Steele's first time would be like myself. So I left a window of opportunity open to explore the idea of them having sex if I ever wanted to (cause as I learned in the past, sometimes ideas for stories hit me straight out of the blue). Sure enough, midway through writing "**_Lazarus_**", I finally thought of a way to make Balto and Steele's first time different from all the other slash fics depicting them having sex (and different from all the other lemons I've written so far).

While FlamingReaper's "**_Mates_**" focused almost entirely on the sex, "**_Perfect_**" gave me a chance to also write more of that back-and-forth banter between the two that I didn't get to do much of in "**_Nothing Left to Lose_**". When it comes to the two leads, there's tough Steele, who seems to be a turn-on to pretty much everyone (including me), but there's also the strong, stubborn Balto we knew and loved from the movie - the wolf-dog who's more than a match for Steele. So just like the last one, this fic is fair to both lovers, which (in my opinion) made it different enough from the other Balto/Steele slashes to be worth writing (I don't write a story if I think it's so much like what came before it that it'll be easily forgotten). However, whether this a PWP or a fluff piece is entirely up to you guys to decide, since I sure as hell don't know. All I know is that the angst from the first fic is pretty much nonexistent in the sequel (along with the music).

Of course, Balto taking his beloved to a serene place in the forest is nothing new for me; he did the same for Jenna in "**_Salvation, Part 2_**". But since this story takes place in an alternate universe where he and Jenna don't end up together, it made sense he would do the same for Steele, his real soulmate in this universe. If I ever do write a third one, maybe it'll be more domestic as a contrast.

As for the people who've been waiting patiently for my other stuff, I know I shouldn't let myself get distracted like this. Don't worry, I promise all of you (and I mean it this time, I swear it) that the next story I publish is "**_Lazarus_**", followed by "**_The Winter Festival_**" (the next part of the Erdan saga, which is thankfully only 1/3rd the length of the last one), and then "**_Leviticus_**" (the next chapter of Heritage of the Wolf, where I get to write newlyweds, Balto and Jenna, enjoying domestic bliss). Now that I've gotten used to writing again by doing these (admittedly fun) one-shots, I'm ready for the big stuff.

Before I leave, I just want to say that you guys are _wonderful_. When I posted "**_Nothing Left to Lose_**" last month six people unexpectedly reviewed, including several friends and acquaintances of mine - Brasta Septim, MalevolentTorment, Kodiwolf321, Chickweed001, and That Nerd Next Door. Half of these Balto fans aren't even gay; they read it because they like my stories and they wanted to support me. And let's not forget Scruff the Rat and Amyartkitten, who were also nice enough it to give it a look-in not long afterwards.

When I first started writing fics two years ago I felt like an outsider, a guy who was surrounded by dozens of authors who were all better and more experienced writers than him, a guy who couldn't get anyone to read his amateur stuff for the life of him. Now (to quote Cadpig from "**_101 Dalmatians: The Series_**") I feel so accepted, like I'm truly part of the Balto community.

I might write fics for many different categories (by the way, for anyone out there who likes All Dogs Go To Heaven I suggest checking out my Carface one-shot "**_Metamorphosis_**"; it could use some love and attention too), but whenever I return to the Balto category with a new story it always feels like coming home, thanks to you guys. And don't even get me started on the people who were faithful reviewers of "**_Heritage of the Wolf_**", like Mojotheomegawolf, Animation Universe, Tails1 and WolfdogmeetstheLionKing.

I know I'm going all mushy and sentimental, but I love you guys - you rock. That's why this fic is dedicated to all of you. Thanks for making a gay, sci-fi nerd's little hobby turn into a real pleasure.


End file.
